Tea Plot
by Namyari
Summary: When Umbridge rules Hogwarts, Resistance comes into action. / Takes place just before Interhouse Unity.


Here I am again ! Sorry for any mistake that passed through my and my beta's eyes !

This one takes place just before **InterHouse Unity**.

Please enjoy :)

.

.

.

.

« Well Miss Granger, how are classes ? » Minerva McGonagall asked Hermione while handing her a cup of green tea. It was kind of a ritual since her third year : once a week the Transfiguration teacher and her favorite student would have tea together.

However this year was different. Dolores Umbridge had taken over Hogwarts. Minerva knew about DA obviously, and she was proud of her students. She had also managed to organize a staff rebellion after the "Toad" tried to throw Sybille Trelawney away. Everyone was working on his own personal level.

Each time she spotted her in a corridor, Minerva grabbed a random student and began to make large wand movement and to explain something about the DADA curriculum out loud, almost yelling about how important practice was because "Practice makes Perfect ! Everyone knows that !"

Professor Flitwick's secret obsession was to make the floor slip under her feet every time she crossed his path.

Poppy Pomfrey gave her her worst tasting remedies and the less efficient too every time the "Toad" was victim of a prank.

Severus Snape just ignored her and all of her recommendation and it drove her crazy.

In fact most of the staff just ignored her and she could not bear it, coming from her "employees".

Even the house-elves, who loved Dumbledore deeply, rebelled in their own way : they cleaned her apartments only 4 times a week instead of daily, they served her dry salty meat and overcooked vegetables and ugly fruits.

So, each week they discussed and planed what they could do to annoy Umbridge most, but they also exchanged information about the Order, Voldemort, and sometimes Minerva would give her advice for DA, about spells and tricks.

"Classes are fine. Again, the only work we have in DADA is to copy chapters. It is _so_ frustrating !" Hermione cried. "And having the Inquisition Squad always on our tails is tiring, really."

"Oh, I know how you feel, dear." They drank a sip or two before Minerva grabbed a stack of paper and laid it on the table. "I may have found this in her office, thanks to Dobby." She winked. "These are her courses for the week to come. And these", she grabbed another stack of paper, twice the size of the first one, "are the changes I made. I corrected every mistake, and I also added 'a few' details to some passages, written in red. Read it, pass it around and correct her each and every time you can." Hermione quickly looked through it, a smile on her face.

"It's perfect !" she smiled. "How are things on your side ? I was positively surprised to see Professor Flitwick send a jinx toward her. Students love to see teachers trip and fall, especially when she is the one to trip and fall."

Minerva was so proud of her students, lions, badgers, eagles and snakes alike. Even if they hid it well she knew the snakes rebelled too. "We already had two staff meetings without her. She had been designed to check students' permissions for the next Hogsmeade weekend. Alone. Fred and George Weasley may have found a few dungbombs on their way to classrooms too. Peeves is particularly happy to follow her everywhere, night and day. He even came with her to classes yesterday with 6th years Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw. It's a shame it did not last two hours, as it should have, because she ended soaked in pink paint." Both women chuckled, their tea in hands.

"We made a list of things we need, the most important being the quills spelled to write with blood-colored ink and an easy glamour charm we can cast on ourselves. Easy enough so first years can learn it too." Minerva frowned, her eyes landing on the ugly scar on the witch's hand. Similar scars could be seen on a lot of students' hands.

She grabbed a quill, a piece of parchment and scribbled a spell : "here, put it on the board in the common room so everyone will see it. And come back tomorrow. Hopefully I'll have the quills by the middle of the afternoon. I'll give you enough of them for the four houses. Just pass them around, ok ?"

Hermione nodded and stood up. "Well, thank you professor, but I guess it's time for me to leave. You know how the Inquisition Squad follow my every move, we wouldn't want them to get suspicious, would we ?" Minerva agreed and with that the young witch left, still smiling at the papers in her hands.


End file.
